


Coniuncti in perpetuum

by Salem_05



Series: Coniuncti in perpetuum [1]
Category: Coniuncti in perpetuum, Original Work
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bunny Hybrids, F/F, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Sun God, Supernatural Elements, Trans Female Character, Vampires, deer hybrids, moon god - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: I enjoy writing for fandoms, but I also want to write my own original works. I hope you all like it no matter what.
Relationships: Amber Violet & Alya Cooper, Marissa Aldaine & Amber Violet, Marissa Aldaine & Solus Lux, Marissa Aldaine & Strelitzia Fauna, Marissa Aldaine/Alya Cooper, Solar Lux & Raven Luna, Solus Lux & Solar Lux, Solus Lux/Raven Luna, Strelitzia Fauna & Alya Cooper, Strelitzia Fauna & Amber Violet
Series: Coniuncti in perpetuum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202348
Kudos: 1





	Coniuncti in perpetuum

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder of everyone's genders and sexualities:  
> Strelitzia: Non-binary and pansexual  
> Amber: Cisgender female & bisexual  
> Marissa: Cisgender female & aromantic  
> Alya: Transgender (MTF) and lesbian  
> Solus: Cisgender male & pansexual  
> Raven: Cisgender male & gay  
> Solar: Non-binary & asexual  
> Yes, Marissa is aromantic, and yes, she is dating Alya, but from what I've seen, aromantic people can choose to date if they want to. Don't like, don't read.

Won't post anything yet but I have a lot of ideas for this story and can't get them out just yet. Please bare with me and be patient with all of my stories, because I'm really busy with school and other things. Thank you and I hope that, when I update this, you all enjoy this.


End file.
